


Hamburg 1961

by snafund



Category: The Beatles, starrison - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: The Beatles bump into Rory Storm in Hamburg and get to have a party for George as he turns 18.Hamburg, 1961





	1. Georgie's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story from my wattpad and I forget to publish it here too :')
> 
> Don't care about the actual events, this is just a work of fiction.

Hamburg, 1961

The Beatles were back in Hamburg! The red lights of Reeperbahn were yet again the only thing the five young boys, John, Paul, George, Stu and Pete, would be seeing for moths. This time they were more prepared for cops and inspectors, George was finally 18 and they all had their papers in check.

They made their way to their place where they could sleep after the very bad trip they had. The flight was horrible; there were loud tourists flying with them and after they landed, it took them two hours to find their luggage and instruments. One of Pete's drums was ripped and John's guitar had lost a string. When they got all their stuff, they had to find a cab, and the driver was so high on drugs he hardly kept the car on the road.

The apartment they got was the thing that topped the whole day. The ''apartment'' was really a small room with two bunk beds. The beds were full of lice and their toilet was broken. On the floor were all sorts of bodily fluids and the room was so cold, they could see their breath.

Quick, it appeared to them, that there were only four beds and five lads. They played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would sleep together. The first winner was Paul, so he had to be the first of the pair. After 7 rounds between John and Pete, John lost and was determined to sleep with Paul. They both sighed and laid their bags on the same bed. Stu chose the bed on top of them and George slept under Pete on the other bunk bed.

In the morning, they all were itching because of the lice and John had somehow managed to drop Paul off the bed without Paul waking up. After they two had a little argument, all five made their way downstairs expecting a breakfast. They were disappointed to find out, that the ''hotel'' they were staying at didn't have anything to offer them, so they decided to head out. They soon found a little diner that was actually a strip club of sorts, and they ordered whatever they had that was edible. Oh, they sure had missed the awfulness of Reeperbahn.

As they were eating something they could not put a name on, they saw someone familiar. Rory Storm! And of course his Hurricanes. He was their friend from back Liverpool and soon noticed them too.

''Hey, well if it ain't The Silver Beatles!'' Rory came to them and patted on John's back.

''We're now called just The Beatles... Nice seeing ya too, Rory.'' Paul smiled at him and shook his hand.

''Who's this shortie with a big hooter?'' John pointed at the young man behind Rory. The stranger sure was short, even almost shorter than Stu. He had a teddy haircut and a short beard.

''Oh, that's Ringo Starr! He's a good lad from Liverpool too. Plays the drums on me band!'' Rory introduced the man and the Beatles shook his hand in turns.

''Ringo? That's a peculiar name.'' Paul said and smiled to him as he does to anyone. Ringo nodded and didn't say anything.

''Is he mute?'' John laughed and snapped his fingers in front of Ringo's face. Rory laughed with him.

''No, he's a bloody drummer! Drummers never talk, ya'know? Does your Petey ever talk?'' Rory said and pointed his hand towards Pete, who was sitting in the far end of their table minding his own business. All laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

''Hey, I heard Georgie here finally turned 18? Congrats, mate!'' Rory tapped his hand on George's shoulder and the others gave him a little applause. George felt uncomfortable with that and blushed a little. He noticed Ringo smiling at him and he blushed even more.

''We should celebrate his adult life somehow, ya'know? Tonight!'' Rory declared and took one of Paul's potato wedges, which he soon regretted, as it tasted disgusting. Everyone were happy to hear that Rory would have George a party, all but George himself of course, as they really needed something to cheer them up about being back in Reeperbahn. Rory promised to plan a good evening for them and then he left with his drummer to get everything sorted. The Beatles were left to ''enjoy'' their breakfast and as they finished, they headed back to their apartment to take a quick nap before the celebrations.

It was nine, when they arrived at one of the crappiest and loudest clubs at Reeperbahn. It was full with seamen and other working people who were there to see naked women and to drink low quality alcohol all night. John noticed Rory on the other end of the club and lead the other band members to him. The whole Rory and his Hurricanes was seated there and as they sat down with them, drinks were brought to them.

''Now, Georgie. Happy birthday from all of our band members and may you get drunk and get laid tonight.'' Rory said and they all rose their glasses and yelled ''Harrison!''.

It sure didn't take too long for George to get drunk, since he had just turned 18 and had never been as drunk as now. When they got some shady pills from one of Rory's ''friends'' the celebration took a whole new turn. John was all over the place with Paul giggling at him. Rory himself was talking to the rest of his band about politics and taxes with his eyes rolling. Stu was sitting quietly and stared at the wall in front of him. Pete was the most affected, as he was actually talking to people without giving them a turn to speak.

George was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall Stu was staring at and he looked at all the people and was amazed how they were floating before him. His pupils were so dilated that they seemed to be all black. He got startled as someone tumbled down next to him. He slowly turned his head to see it was the drummer from Rory's band.

''You... Are the George everyone's talkin' about.'' Ringo slurred and offered his shaking hand to George.

''Yeeeees... That is I.'' George said every word so slow, it took Ringo a second to understand what he just said. They shook hands and Ringo got his cigs from his jacket's front pocket and rustled the packet for a moment and managed to get two cigs out. He offered the other to George and lit a match to light them both. His hands shook so much it was a miracle he was able to light them both and not drop the match and set the place on fire.

''Richard.'' Ringo said and George turned his head.

''...What?'' He asked and blew a cloud of smoke on the side of Ringo's face.

''Richard is me real name. And Starkey the last.'' Ringo slurred and rubbed the side of his head George had blew the smoke on. George looked at him with his eyes feeling heavy.

''Huh.'' he got out and patted Ringo on the chest. His hand dropped dead on Ringo's lap and they both looked at it.

''It appears... That me hand has stopped working.'' George said and tried to move his hand. Ringo poked it with his finger and laughed as it didn't react in any way. George laughed too and then he passed out on Ringo's shoulder. John turned just in time to see that and got hysterical and laughed so hard he fell over a very strong looking seaman. It didn't take long for the whole place to get into a fight. Stu snapped out of his trance and got up to grab John and make a run for it. They stumbled across the club dance floor and got to the door with both retching. Paul was caught up in a fight and Pete jumped under a table. Rory and his Hurricanes were trying to throw punches at some rail workers and failing at it miserably. Ringo just sat on the floor and smoked his cig with George passed out on his shoulder.

After the huge fight, John, Paul, Stu and Pete got out of the club with a couple of bruises and a cut lip. It took them a moment to realize that George was missing, and as John was about to head back in with Paul holding him up, Ringo stumbled out the door with George hanging off his shoulder. The young man was hardly able to walk by himself and was fighting back a vomit. Ringo set him stand against a wall and took out his cigs again to take one. Paul checked that George was relatively okay and turned back to catch John falling over.

''We should prop... propab... pro... well we should head back to the... What is it called...'' Paul tried to get the word in his mind.

''Apartment!'' Pete yelled and faltered. Paul laid his free hand on his back to make him stand still. Then Paul nodded and took a hold of both of the men's arms. Stu hiccupped and took a step to follow them. Ringo looked them blunder past him and George and threw his cig on the ground.

''Okay, George let's go.'' He said and snapped George awake. They followed the rest of the Beatles back to the apartment.

As they got to the apartment last, they saw that John and Paul had fallen on their bed on top of each other and Stu had gotten onto the top bunk where he belonged. Pete was laying on the floor passed out and Ringo was able to manoeuvre him and George on the bed next to Pete's body. They both sat down and George laid his head once again on Ringo's shoulder and fell asleep as soon as they touched. Ringo took a deep breath and let himself fall back on the bed, with his shoes stuck under Pete's stomach.


	2. Another drunken night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

Hamburg 1961

It had been two weeks after The Beatles had arrived back in Reeperbahn, that Ringo really became their friend. He hanged out with them and came to see their show every time he didn't have a gig himself.

One night, one drunken night, The Beatles were walking down a dark alley on their way back to their apartment. Ringo had left with them since Rory wanted to stay at the club. John and Paul were singing ''Twist and Shout'', a song they had recently discovered and fallen in love with. Hand in hand they danced from side to side and Stu laughed at them taking a sip from a bottle of wine he snitched from the club. Pete was walking beside him smoking a cig and staying as quiet as ever.

 

Ringo and George were walking a little further back. Ringo caught George's arm to lock with his and started to hum a song.

''What's that?'' George asked. Ringo smirked and hummed louder. George recognized the song, but couldn't get the title on his mind.

''That's...That iiisss....ya'know..'' George struggled and Ringo started to sing the lyrics.

''Hold me close, come on Georgie you know this! And tell me how you feel...'' Ringo sang and George's face lit up as he remembered. He watched Ringo jump in front of him, take a little spin and continue:

''Tell me love is real, mm, mm, mm, mm...'' Ringo danced around George as he walked forwards laughing at him.

''Words of love, you whisper soft and true, darling I love you...'' He sang and grabbed George's hands to spin him around.

''Come on Georgie, sing with me!''

George laughed and they sang together: ''Let me hear you say, the words I want to hear, darling when you're near!'' , still spinning around.

''Words of love, you whisper soft and true, darling I lo-'' George was stopped, as Ringo pinned him against the wall and kissed him. It was a slight shock for George to get kissed by him, another man. It took another five seconds for Ringo to pull away. They stood an inch away from each other and there was no one around them. The other band members were out of sight it was dead quiet. George felt a little shiver through his spine and he realized how cold it actually was. Ringo noticed his shivering and took his jacket off.

''Here, take this.'' He offered it to George who didn't say anything. Ringo put the jacket over George's shoulder and looked into his eyes. George looked back without saying a word.

''We should carry on, ya'know.'' Ringo said and turned to start walking. George followed him and fixed the jacket over his shoulders better so it would cover him all over.

''Are you okay?'' Ringo asked after a minute or so, as George was very quiet.

''Yeah...Just cold, ya'know...'' George said and Ringo laid his arm on his shoulders and got George closer to himself.

''Not far anymore.'' Ringo said and George slowly let his head fall on Ringo's shoulder.

 

Soon they arrived at the ''hotel'' and walked the stairs up to The Beatles' apartment. The door was slightly open and a dim light was lit inside. Everyone else was yet again fast asleep. Ringo and George sat down onto George's bed and watched John and Paul snore across the tiny room. This time they were spooning each other, John being the big one. Stu was dangling his wine bottle off the edge of his bed on top of theirs. Pete had managed to get onto his bed on top on George's and his shoes thrown on the floor.

''Cute.'' Ringo said and laid back against the wall. George took his jacket off and laid back with him. The side of their heads rested on each other and Ringo took George's hand and moved his finger across his palm.

''Your fingers are so thin.'' Ringo put his hand on George's to see which one was bigger. Ringo's hand was a lot smaller and his rings were cold against George's skin.

''Why do ya have so many rings?'' George asked and rolled one of Ringo's rings off his finger to look at it.

''I dunno... I just, ya'know, like them.'' He took the rest off and gave them to George to examine. He smiled at him as George was so interested in them and rolled them around in his fingers.

''You can have one, whatever ya like the best. I have too many.'' Ringo said and George tried all of them separately on his finger. Ringo smirked as all of them were too big for George's fingers.

''I can't decide...''

''That one with a red stone I bought from here. The salesman said that I should give it to someone I fancy some day. Ya should have it.'' Ringo pointed at the one on George's middle finger. George looked at it and decided to indeed keep it.

''It's pretty.'' He gave the rest back to Ringo and watched him fit them back on their own places.

''So ya fancy me.'' George said and laid his hand on Ringo's stomach. Ringo's face went bright red as he realized what had slipped from his mouth.

''I mean, ya'know, I don't know, it's just that...'' Ringo tried to get himself out from the hole he had dug himself into. George gave a little laugh and could feel Ringo's ear get hot next to his.

''It's okay.'' He said. He shifted his hand a little on Ringo's stomach and made the other man make a little noise.

''I like ya too.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this when I don't have too much school studies going on, so in the summer I will be more active here! <3


End file.
